Ichigo moving in
by Vented
Summary: This is a bleach alternative tale Ichigo X Loly. What happens when ichigo move into las noches after defeating azien and saving tia and stark plus their fracciones.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: note this is my first story so send all the reviews you want be a critic for all you want just no foul language or insults**

"**Hollow mask/ Inner Hollow"**

"normal "

'_thoughts'_

In Las Noches….

"Get me down from here!" Loly was screaming her eyes out watching the sand below her. She slowly turns his head to the side looking at the quincy arrow slowly cracking.

"No no please don't-" the arrow breaks sending her falling down to the ground, she closes her eyes bracing herself for the impact of the ground. Suddenly she feel herself being hold in strong muscular arms feeling the breeze of the wind hitting her face as she clutches his shirt tightly.

"**You** **can** **open** **your** **eyes** **now**" he says coolly as he lands on the white sand of Las Noches. She slowly turns her head up to look at him, slowly opening her eyes she looks at him and gasps " y-you" she was silence by him begin to speak. " It alright it over okay loly the war is over." She look at him his eyes widening as she look to his eyes his black iris making his golden pupil standout. "**Seems you almost the same as everyone**" his mask slowly fades away revealing his amber eyes and his orange bangs. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki deputy soul reaper-"he was slap across the face by loly "You bastard what do you mean the war over". He slowly turn his head to the side his cheek still red with her handprint on it "Aizen is dead I killed him…" Look at him with a shock face "Azien-sama is dead"

He nodded his head slowly putting her on to the ground letting her stand on her own. "what happen to the others " loly ask with a worried toned in her voice. "The segunda espada and his fracciones are dead. Primera and tecera espada lived plus their fracciones with little to no wounds at all" he slowly said scratching the back of his head. "ohh" she lower her head down not hearing a world about her sister, "hey what you so down about we need to head back to the palace someone was yelling at me to find you" she raises her head up quickly "Who was telling you to look for me" he scratches the back of his "Someone who is almost the same height as you with blonde hair wearing the same piece of the mask fragment on your beautiful fac-"he silence himself as a slight blush appears on both their faces.

"I-I think that my sister Kurosaki" he raises his hands up "stop being so formal I get annoyed by that just call me Ichigo okay?" she slowly nods her head and start walking towards the palace.

"You know there a quicker way than walking, right?" she turns around to face him avoiding his gaze "I can't use my sonido yet so-" before she could finish speaking she fells herself get lifted into the air, being carried bridal style making a slight blush creep on too her face.

"Loly if I were you hang on to something" he spoke just before he started to use his shunpo making everything around each other be a blur making loly grip harder on too his shirt. He look down too her and think to himself '_She look kinda cute- what the hell am I even thinking about'_ he pushes the thought out of his mind.

Loly P.O.V 

'_he feel so warm holding me with his strong… wait what am I even think about this he caught me beating orihime after she was beating me'_ she cleared her mind as soon as she feels the wind stop blowing on too her face.

General P.O.V

"We're here now and she right over there" he jerks his head to the side showing some around the same height of Loly her hair being short spikey blonde hair wearing a skirt that reaches all the way to her ankles than having it reach by her knees, pacing around in the room. Menoly slowly turns her head to the side seeing her sister, she start running towards her slight tears forming nin her eyes as she hugs the life out of her sister.

"Thank god you're alright" she look toward ichigo direction " and thank you ichigo for finding her" Loly gasps for air "Menoly your hugging me too tight, I can't breathe" menoly slowly let go of her grip on her.

"Well guess I should start making myself at home" both of them look at him and speak in unison "what do you mean by 'making yourself at home'?" He scratches the back of his head and smiles sheeplishy "well stark and tia plus their fracciones wanted me to stay in las noches plus I kind of feel that I am like at home and they treat me like family. Sooo anyone know where the segunda espada palace because that where I am moving in". They look at each other then they nod at each other before grabbing each of his hand leading him to the palace.

While on the trip Ichigo and Loly look at each other while walking and get caught at the end making them both blush slightly. Few moments later….

At the segunda espada palace

He slowly opens the doors to his now home looking around he turns to face both of them "You may leave now Menoly and Loly may I speak to you in private?"

"Y-yes you can ichigo" as soon as she spoke those words menoly sonido out of the room. "Come over here Loly" he spoke a bit more as she walked next to him. "Whatwas it that you wanted to tel-"before she could finish her sentence she felt his soft, warm lips snack against her eyes wide open her jaw slightly which Ichigo used to his liking sliding his tongue inside of her rubbing against her gums then her teeth asking for permission to move himself deeper.

Which she gladly gave it to him and as their tongue fought against each other for dominance. Her tongue slip into his as she savor his taste she felt his hand warp around her waist pulling her closer.

They slowly pulled away leaving away leaving a strand of saliva coming from their mouth, both of their faces flush. Only one word left her mouth "wow" he smiled at her. "Now I just had to get that out of my system…. So I was told by Tia and Stark that I need at least one fraccion, so I was wondering if you wanted to be mine?"

"It be my honor to be your fraccion Ichigo." She said it as both of them lean into each other sharing another tender kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_it be a honor to be your fraccion Ichigo" she said it as both of them lean into each other sharing another tender._

"regular language"

"**hollow mask or inner hollow"**

'_thought'_

They both separate looking into each other eyes "You should probably go get your things and move then over here Loly." She slowly wanting to get another kiss but force herself to leave the room leaving him in his room alone.

He looks around the room as a garganta opens up showing his luggage being drop in by his dad and shouts at him "thanks dad I come around and visit you guys later." He silently stood up and walk over to his luggage unpacking them setting them into the, his drawers pulling out clothes for later on.

Loly P.O.V

She slowly opens the door to her room walking in thinking about the kiss over and over again, making a slight blush creep on too her face.

Her sister Menoly is talking with Sung-sun, Mila rose, and Apacci, all of them having a mischievous smile on their faces.

Loly looks at them "what are you guys looking at?" Their smile, widen even more seeing the slight blush on her face.

Mila rose was the first one to speak up "so how was your talk with ichigo?" the question reminded her more about kiss making her blush even harder. Sung-sun raised her sleeve up to cover her mouth as she speaks trying not to be interested "So what did you two do or talk about exactly?"

Loly look away from them to avoid their gaze and sighs deeply. "We talk about how he wanted me to be his fraccion" she murmurs the rest and menoly catches her mumbling. "What was that sis you have to speak up we can't hear you." She blurted out the words "We kissed okay!"

They all look at each other with wide eyes and menoly was the first one to break the silence. "So how did he taste like sis?" She asked with a unusual grin on her face. She looked downed to avoid their gaze so they wouldn't see her blush even harder. "When I kissed him his lips felts so warm that it just made me want to melt away ever second I was kissing him. They all just look at her, as Mila and Aoacci lick their lips.

Menoly nudges her sister "Guess you got competition sis." She say half-jokingly making Loly look in between Mila and Apacci not sure to take it seriously or as a joke right now, but a smirks comes to her face. "Well if you need me I be packing my things and get ready to move to the segunda palace…" She said it calmly before all of them yelled in unison. What do you mean moving in?"

"Didn't your thick skulls heard, what I said that I was ask to be his fraccion and I accepted being his. So if you kindly could move to the side and let me pack my things." She stated calmly on the outside but in the inside she was a nervous wreck they just stared at her making everyone expect Sung-sun to get a wider grin. AS sung –sun sneaks away packing everything for loly.

"Well ladies seems we are going to give you a visit mostly everyday s-"before she could speak those last words the door open to the room revealing Ichigo walking in wearing modern clothes, his shirt being a long white sleeve shirt with a cross in the center with the number fifteen on it, on top of it he wearing a black vest but not a fancy version of it being completely black with a white outline on the edges. Lower down he is wearing a light blue jean with a bit of rips on them being cover by the strands of strings and his shoes being black and white converse. "Hey loly and company I came here to help you with your luggage into the palace I leave the organizing to you…And I was wondering if you wanted to come to the word of the living with me and if you want your friends, can come along also.

Loly back to her thing, surprise to them being handed it to her by sung-sun. "thank you sun-sun and ichigo you can if you want." He slowly nodded and sat down grabbing his deputy badge placing it on too his chest leaving his gigia behind, walking slowly to grab her things forming his hollow mask** "This will just take a sec." **He sonido away with loly's luggage and, reappeared after ten seconds pulling the hollow mask away. He walks over to loly in their surprise he see him kiss her tenderly warping his arms around her waist as she warps her arms around his neck pulling him closer. They slowly pull away and he whisper something into her ear "I hope you know what my feeling are by now Loly." She slowly mover her head to his head and whisper seductively into it "you got to work hard for it then." Making ichigo grins as he walked away to his gigia getting into it, looking at all of them.

"If you all going to come to the world of the living with us I hope you ready." They all look at each other and nodded.

**Author Note: Well this is the second chapter in this story hopefully I could publish chapter three by tomorrow or Saturday well guys read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**"Hollow mask/ Inner Hollow"**

**"**normal** "**

'thoughts'

"If you all going to come to the world of the living with us I hope you ready." They all look at each other and nodded.

"Since you all are going to come to the world of the living with us, I need to get you all in gigias so others can see you." They all look at Ichigo and nodded.

A garganta opened up as ichigo tap the air walking through it with Loly, Menoly, Mila, Sung-sun, and Apacci walk through it making a path out of reiatsu. "Okay so what do you guys want to do after you guys get in your gigia?" Menoly was the first to speak up "I have a suggestion Ichigo, how about we take a shopping trip so we have something else to wear instead of this because it so-"Loly spoke the last word she was going to say "plain we want something that isn't so dull right sis?" She just nodded her head and looks at Loly smiling as Ichigo leans down into her ear whispering something into her ear making her smile and blush.

Outside of Urahara Shop.

A garganta open up outside of Urahara shop revealing Ichigo and company step out of the garaganta as it seals up. "Urahara come out I need a favor!" Urhara and tessai come outside looking at ichigo and the rest "So Ichigo you finally became a man whor-"a fist suddenly connected to his face. "Don't even finish that sentence I need you to make them all gigias." Urahara slowly stands up rubbing his throbbing nose "Ugh I start working on it and I need a sample of their spirit energy I expect you to tell them how to pour their spirit energy, Tessia give them the collector."

"On it boss" Tessai walk away and comes back after a moment handing each of them a small crystal orb. As Ichigo got his he tighten his grip on the ball pouring his spirit energy into it. The other slowly do the same exact thing he did filling their orbs handing them to tessai, he collects them carefully walking back inside handing them to urhara making them wait a while. Tessai walks back handing each of them their gigias and leaving. Ichigo spoke up now "Okay now wait for a tugging feeling then pull on it and your inside." They slowly all got in their gigias and look at him. "Okay guess we are going to the shopping mall so you guys don't end up looking so dull in Hueco mundo." He started walking away putting his hand behind his back and look at the corner of his eyes seeing loly moving closer to him making him smirk as he warps his arm around her waist pulling her next to him making her give out a small gasp and blush as she intertwine their fingers together. While the others look at each other still confused.

"Well what you guys want to go first now?" They stop at the center of the mall earning angry glares from men wishing they were in that position. Mila pointed out a swimsuit shop "how about that one that one ichigo" he look over at the shop making his face go scarlet. "A-are you sure about that? W-we could go somewhere else you know." But it just made her gin "Okay then ichigo let leave it to a vote then. If you want to go there raise your hand."

Everyone raised their hand even Menoly who is typically the shy one making Ichigo face darken even more. Loly decide to add more fuel to the flame and nudges Ichigo "there none thing to worry about Ichigo, you're just going to see five beautiful girls try on things that cover something or barely to none thing." Loly grabs his hand trying to make him move but he doesn't budge to move then Mila and Apacci start pushing him forward into the shop forcing him to sit in front of the changing stalls while they go to pick their swimsuits.

Slowly one by one they come back and Mila was the first one to try on her swimsuit when she came out he had to look away before they saw the crimson blush on his face appear. She wore, a light blue swimsuit which barely holds in her cleavage being keep down by strands of strings that criss cross across her chest on too her stomach making the top being hold by her shoulder exposing her whole back showing her light brownish skin of her.

Apacci was the next one to try on her swimsuit, taking a little less time than Mila while the others are trying to force ichigo to make him look at Apacci. His face turns bright red she wore a tight skimpy outfit exposing curves than mila.

Sung-sun silently went into the stall changing walking out with a bikini that warps around her cleavage, wearing a normal bottom the color being light grey making her blush slightly as everyone stared at her.

Then Loly push Menoly into the stall and slight giggles were heard from both of them inside of it. They slowly walk out of the stall having a slight blush on their faces and it darken a bit more as they see Ichigo jaw drop. They both wore the same thing expect the color was the only thing that was different Menoly wore a light green basic bikini while Loly wore a light pink one, exposing more skin than any of them showing every inch of their curves on their body.

"So what do you think of our outfits ichigo?" They all stated with a slight blush on their faces. **"Yeah king what do you think? I specially prefer the brunette one every little inch of her body bei-"**a sudden thump was heard and ichigo knew it was zangetsu '_thank zangetsu_.' He slowly took a good look at all of them and stops his gaze on Loly before he spoke again" You look all gorgeous "but most knew his word was meant for Loly then an idea pop into Loly head. "Hey Ichigo guess it your turn to try on something." The thought of this just made Ichigo just stand up pick something out and head to the stall silently changing to his swim trunks. He steps out with no shirt revealing his muscle toned body with his six-pack making all of them slightly drool. What he wore was a red swim trunk with black strips on the side with the number fifteen on it. He scratches the back off his head "I didn't think this would happen." Sung-sun was the first one to break out of their trance "Ichigo how about after this we go to the beach after this it seem like a nice idea." He slowly walks over to loly and warps his arm around her waist. "Yeah it does seem like a good id-" he couldn't finish speaking those words because loly couldn't control herself any longer.

**Author note : well I guess I kept my promise of posting it up today or tomorrow well you know the drill enjoy, read, and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Sung-sun was the first one to break out of their trance "Ichigo how about after this we go to the beach after this it seem like a nice idea." He slowly walks over to loly and warps his arm around her waist. "Yeah it does seem like a good id-"he couldn't finish speaking those words because loly couldn't control herself any longer.**_

He gently push Loly off of him and look at her seeing her face flushed "loly it better in private you know" it made her even blush harder. "You don't say ichigo" he slowly turns to face the direction of the voice making his jaw drop. "G-grimmjow, tia , stark what are you guys doing here?"

"Well what do you think idiot we tag along since you took off with most of our fracciones." All of this just made grimmjow smirk seeing ichigo glaring at him. Tia was the next one to speak up "And mila, sung-sun, apacci will talk when we get back home after we come back from the beach." All of this made ichigo eye twitch "wait you were stalking us as soon as we left?"

"Why wouldn't we idiot beside we could use some time to relax since this war is over." All ichigo could do was look down in defeat. "Just pick the outfit so I can pay them and we could leave." Stark was the one in favor of this "right to the point much better." He walks away with Lilinette following him picking out their outfit. Tia just walked away with Grimmjow next to her talking back and forth about what to expect up next.

**A few moments later after a couple of nosebleeds, punches and drooling.**

All the slowly hand their outfit to the cashier who scan the price tag. "That be a total of 108.13 sir." He stated normally before ichigo handed in his card which he got from the soul society looking away at the others as they watch the small screen that shows the transaction from nine billion go down a hundred dollars. And before the cashier could say anything "look I just won the lottery on vacation so don't say anything I don't want to get mug." He just silently nodded handing him the bag and the card, with a shock face watching them leave the store. They follow ichigo to the bus stop and they wait for the bus grabbing their outfits from the bag Ichigo was carrying with towels and a bit of mid- day snacks which they bought before leaving. "Okay no we just take the bus here and head out to the beach I guess I rent out the, a part of the beach for the day. Since I can tell you prefer to be alone." They all silently nodded just waiting for the bus to come by.

When the bus stop all them had a second thought of walking in before Grimmjow pushed them in along with Ichigo with Grimmjow shouting "come on move it you bunch of sissys it just the damn bus." They all silently sat down inside loly next to ichigo, stark with lilinette, tia with mila, menoly with apcci, and grimmjow with sung-sun. They all sat down watching every on the windows pass by them.

As the bus stop they all rush out as ichigo walk over to one of the owners asking the, for the rent of the beach. Getting the permits of the beach he walk back to the area with everyone following him. "Okay the changing stalls are over there so just change and come back."

**A few moments later**

After everyone came back Sung-sun lay herself down on one of the towels while tia sat next her watching everyone else run off into the water. "Hey grimmjow any ideas why they aint coming?"

"Probably because they afraid of the water" an idea pop into his head "hey ichigo how about we get them into the water both of them."

"Hmm pissing off two women I can handle I take tia you take sung-sun" They both ran out of the water everybody wondering why the both left but they caught on as soon as they see stop at Tia and sung-sun. Both of the look up at them seeing as their shadows are covering them "what do you want you tw-"both of them suddenly feel themselves being hosted of into the air and over their shoulders as they run back throwing them into the water. "three..two…one…run grimmjow" both them started to swim towards the other seeing Tia and sung –sun chasing at them while the other are just laughing their ass off. Grimmjow got caught by sung-sun and was pushed underwater dragging along her with him.

Ichigo bumps into loly behind her back and see that Tia has disappeared "loly where did tia go?" she just pointed down before he was drag underwater getting pushed around before he comes back up seeing grimmjow throwing sung up into the air again. "Well it was a nice idea to come out to the beach" he slowly turns to Loly who looking at him with a lust filled eyes before they both share a kiss earning whistle from the guys.

Sung-sun swam over next to grimmjow with a slight blush on her face seeing what happening wishing she had someone else also. "To the hell with it" before Sung-sun could react she felt Grimmjow lips pressed against her kissing her fiercely warping her arms around his neck as he warp his around her waist why the other just watch with jaw drop. "I never saw that one coming" all of just nodded silently until both them broke away from the kiss. "What are you idiots staring at?" They just shook their heads and look at each other before stark spoke up.

"So we got two couples now I wonder who the next one."

**Author note: I bet you guys didn't see that one coming or some of you did well I adding a character not related to bleach if you want too have your char added just write your char description in the review and I see the one that catches my eye so read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_**So we got two couples now I wonder who the next one."**_

…...

"Hey who the hell says we are a couple?!" Grimmjow eyes twitches. "Well Grimmjow while we were talking I saw you glancing back to Sung-sun every few seconds." She stated adding more fuel to the flame making him feel more embarrass.

"Shut up about it Tia, if he is interested in me let him be I like how he is rough." this, comment from Sung-sun made Grimmjow blush. Then Ichigo walk over to Grimmjow and whisper something into his ear making him smirk before both of them went to loly and sung-sun, lifting them up so they are both sitting on their shoulders.

"Grimmjow are you ready?" "what do you think Ichigo!" making ichigo just smirk at the comment. "Okay Loly all you have to do is push sun-sun off, she going to do the same thing to you" She just nodded and waited for Sung-sun to get in her range.

When both of them are in eachother reach they start pushing eachother but end up both of them falling making Sung-sun grab loly top ripping it off as she feel making loly cleavage expose turning Ichigo face crimson red. Seeing as Sung-sun appearing first with loly top making every one gasped.

Loly popped back up with her hand covering her chest and propping herself again ichigo chest making him scarlet red. "Ichigo could you be a sweet heart and get my top back or I gonna stay like this all day." Sung –sun handed him the top which he handed to loly who gave him a quick peck on the lips before slipping underwater to put the top on leaving behind a stunned ichigo.

She pops back up heading outside of the waters where the others are heading to the small little shack, near the water. They walk in seeing a small little table with stark and grimmjow arm wrestling. "Is that all you got stark because that kinda pathetic for the primera espada" Grimmjow forces Stark hand to hit against the table "well I win Ichigo you think you can beat me." He says with a cocky smirk. "Grimmjow we both know the answer to that " "Oh looky here we have someone making excuses not to pick a game."

"Why you little bastard.. Fine one game Grimmjow" Ichigo set himself down on the seat stark was sitting at grabbing grimmjow hand applying force on too it while grimmjow does the same. "Hey grimmjow you gonna have to go to the infirmary after this"he smashes his hand through the table. "Because I just won" Grimmjow just flinches slightly "that was none thing Ichigo next time it wont be so easy"

"yeah yeah" he sigh and looks back at them "we need to go shopping now before the shops close on us" Everyone look at him and pouted before they all grab their things running towards the bus stop.

**Author note : I am so sorry for the wait and how short it was in the next chapter I am introducing a new arrancar and hurry up if you want a char added and again sorry for the wait I will post chapter 6 atleast Sunday it the max it just that I had my finals all week so I had to cover all my material and I know you be angry at me I try my best to keep up with both.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
**"yeah yeah" he sigh and looks back at them "we need to go shopping now before the shops close on us" Everyone look at him and pouted before they all grab their things running towards the bus stop.**

They all ran inside the bus each of taking their seats before the bus door closed and started moving away from the beach they were just at. Ichigo looked down to his wrist, eyeing his wrist watch seeing the time being 5:35 in the afternoon knowing the stores at the mall close at 10:35 at night, in total having 5 hours and 5 minutes before they could have a 'little fun tonight.'

When the bus came to a final stop at the mall they all hurried outside before Ichigo with the help of Grimmjow and Stark push them all into one of the nearby shop telling the girl to separate from the guy but don't show their outfit to any person, they look at each other in confusion before they nodded it off.

**Guys P.O.V**

"Okay Ichigo why did you split us up?" Even ichigo didn't know why he split each other up. "Well you don't want our dates to know what we are going to wear tonight." He stated calmly hearing Grimmjow groan making him smirk. "Well it was smart thinking ichigo but they still outnumber us seven to three." Stark stated making ichigo more confused.  
"Well I was gonna invite tesla so I need to get him a outfit." Grimmjow snickered before he spoke up "If you're gonna start inviting people then invite Zahkar."

"Zah- who" Grimmjow smirk "He a natural made arrancar he would have been the fourth espada if he wasn't cut down but now he is recover." "Fine Grimmjow you pick his clothes if you want him to come along." Grimmjow groaned at the thought getting another pair of clothes for Zahkar mumbling something about Zahkar not been asleep when they get back. Stark just watch the two looking for a outfit while he sat down with his outfit right next to him neatly folded.

**Girls P.O.V**

Loly and Menoly separated from everyone looking for a outfit, and trying to not squeal in delight when they found a outfit that suited their desire. They watch as Mila-rose and Apacci starting to yell at each other before lily jump on too Mila-rose head gnawing on it making Mila run around trying to pry off lily from her head while the rest finish grabbing the clothes they were going to put on for tonight.

Moments later after all them finish getting their outfit leaving a stunned cashier behind walking through the richer part of town making everyone look at the buildings in awe. When they get far from sight Ichigo open a garganta walking through it with everyone following him.  
Walking through the Garganta Tia was wondering why didn't Ichigo live in one of those home before she spoke up. "Ichigo can I ask you a real quick question?" he looked over his shoulder at her "okay go ahead Tia." She nodded before she spoke up "Why don't you live in one of those home surely you have the profit for it?"

Before Ichigo answered the question he gave thought into his answer before replying. " Tia why would I live in a house if it just myself living in a huge mansion. I don't mind if you guys decide to live in there I will buy it for you guys because of what all happened."

They all looked at each other with a glint in their eyes thinking of all the possibilities of leaving hueco mundo for good and going to the world of the leaving. "We will all take it into a vote for during tonight activities Ichigo" stark and Tia spoke of in unison.

He just nodded before stepping out into las noches going to his palace to get change while everyone else went to theirs expect Grimmjow who looking for Zahkar while Menoly goes to look for tesla since ichigo forgot to give him his outfit for tonight.

After what seemed hours of trying to persuade Tesla to come to the world of the living and finding Zahkar outside training his Sonido. They seemed to file into the main chamber of ichigo palaces all wearing their outfit making everyone of them blush.

Ichigo wearing the same clothes as before, while Grimmjow wears a solid black leather vest over a black shirt, dark brown jeans having pocket on their sides with a belt being hold in place by a golden skull wearing black Jordan air. While Stark wore a black jacket with fur surrounding the collar wearing a plain white shirt wearing simple white jeans and a wearing white converse o top it off. Then came Zahkar which is a young age man same around Grimmjow having sleek back hair light green eyes wearing a dark red shirt having the number ninety-six on it wearing a leather jacket on top, lower down he wearing a black jean with a chain on it wearing white Nikes

While the girls wore more of a dress or skirt. Tia was the one wearing a red small tight jacket with a white shirt and skirt wearing high laces boots with a high heel on the bottom. Mila rose was wearing a black version of what Tia is wearing expect she wore a black jacket with a rose on the back with a lion. Sung-sun and mila rose ended up wearing the same thing just different color wearing a plain dress that reveals much of their back while Loly wore a dress that reveal more of her cleaveg while Menoly wore a simple white dress which cover her back and cleavage.

"Okay now all we need is a limo…"

**Author note: Okay I got chapter 6 down now for seven which I try to posted later on this week. Read review and see you all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"**Okay now all we need is a limo…"**

Tesla came last wearing a white jacket with fur on the collar covering his neck while his shirt contain a image of a reaper scythe while wearing black jeans with white Jordan, they all turn to face him.

"You're late Tesla." Zahkar pointed that out. "Well Zahkar haven't you ever heard of fashionably late." He stated, but before any of them could continue their bickering Ichigo interrupted them. "Okay now since everyone here we need to arrive at a hotel called La Rosa usually they have limo for the night" They all look at each other wondering what the heck is, a limo and how could it fit all eleven of them.

Ichigo hand tap the air opening a garganta making everyone walk in there in pairs Ichigo with Loly, Grimmjow with Sung-sun, Tesla with menoly which kept on talking for a while, Apacci with Mial rose which kept on yelling at each other, Stark was walking with Lily, and Zahkar with Tia.

The garganta opened up in the hotel elevator with a little kid inside looking at them before he fainted. "I am sure he will be all right." Then the elevator door opened with a ding making everyone step over the fainted kid body walking over to the recipient desk. "Look um Sir, me and my friends behind me would like to rent one of the limos you guys have."

The clerk looked up at him "Okay sir one question modern or classic?" The question just made Ichigo grin. "Give me a modern one with two drinks of everything this hotel has." The clerk look at him and raised his brow "Okay then now I just need your license and your credit card." If it wasn't for him training with tensa zangestu he would not be allowed this.

*flashback*

Ichigo was being handed a credit card with his license for driving. "Huh? Why am I being give a licesnse also Old man?"

"Since the twelfth division captain saw you age faster he research it and came to a conclusion now you're at the age of twenty six now." The information just left him stunned trying to understand what he heard. "O-okay I guess I head out now Old man." He walk away the silence being filled by his footsteps.

*flashback ends*

The clerk finishing checking everything out handing him back his license and his credit card not bothering to ask where the money came from. He nudged at one of the drivers to come and get them into their designated Limo. Everyone looked at the driver following him Ichigo in the lead with Lily right next to him staying close to him.

When they all stopped in front of the limo most of their eyes widen expect for girls which jaw drop seeing how big the limo actually was making them drool a little. "What it just a limo none thing that big really." He joked around before receiving a smack from the back of the head from Tia making zahkar and the others chuckle.

The driver open the door for them, as Tia got inside watching as everyone come inside but Ichigo had to grab the still stunned Loly by the arm puling her inside. The interior of the limo had black leather seats, red carpet with red walls on it the, outside was light gray with the front and back end of a hummer.

When everyone finished walking inside the driver pulled a little window almost like a taxi car "Where do all of you want to go?" They all look at each other really not knowing where they were going, Ichigo just smirked at how confused they were. "Take us down town then to a nightclub."

"Alright Sir" with that he closed the window shut and everyone looked at Ichigo and Stark nearly yelled at him. "Ichigo I hope you know Lily gigia still looks like a mere infant "which made lily just hit stark in the stomach making him gag. Ichigo just smiled already coming prepared for that handing Lily walk look like a balloon. "Lily I need you to blow into this as a favor." Lily just looked at him" What with the balloon it isn't even my birthday." Ichigo looked at her "Just blow into it already." She started blowing into it not knowing why, giving stark the time to recover he look at Ichigo. "Ichigo she isn't going to be allowed inside when we walk to the front door I hope you understand that." "No, no stark what she needs to do is blow into the damn thing until it pops." While Stark and Ichigo kept arguing at each other Lily made the balloon pop into a older version of herself in the clothes she is wearing making stark eye twitch and some of the guys jaw drop looking at her new gigia. "Okay now Lily here the thing if you go into that gigia your soul will also age to look like that as well, it your decision." Lily just looked at stark who nodded at her.

"Alright I do it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"**Okay I do it."**

She quickly swipes Ichigo's badge placing it against her chest, letting her old gigia drop before stepping into her new one before Grimmjow grab the empty body of a shell throwing it out the roof window after Stark form a pistol out of reasti shooting the body with a cero leaving the body to turn into dust. "Well you two make a good diposal team" Tia said before both of them said "Shut up about it."

"I see you're not denying it." That cause, both of them to groan before both Sung-sun and lily whack them behind the head, which the result end with everyone laughing.

"Okay, okay enough with that already, look out the window already." Ichigo pointed out before grabbing Loly eyes widen in surprise at the color and images coming out of the screen. "This is down town New York WOOOO!" Loly hug ichigo pulling him closer to her. "Thanks for getting rid of that traitor for us. We just followed him because the power he gave us and his power were much greater than us."

"Well it was expected to be done Loly" he silently grabs her hand entwining with his. "The bastard had it coming for all that he done for. And beside my name means number one protector so it my job." He stated with a smirk.

"Oh I thought it meant strawberry" she said with a, innocent voice while a smirk is forming in her face while ichigo's smirk is fading away being, replace by his red face.

**Inside the limo**

Zahkar was laying his head back against his seat closing his eye shut considering he doesn't have, nothing better to do since Tia's fracciones started arguing with each other before Tia silence them and move closer to him and whisper something into his ear. "Well aren't you a quiet fellow almost like me."

He open his eyes lazily "well that a simple thing to say, like the old phrase go action speaks louder than words tercera." Tia raise one of her eyebrows " I don't remember you being so formal back then you were more like Grimmjow always hotheaded like him." The comment made a tick mark appear on Zahkar and Grimmjow fore-head trying to hold themselves back before assaulting the tan goddess.

**Outside a dark van drives silently behind after the limo….**

After some time they feel the limo completely halt at the main entrance to the club making Grimmjow the first one to get out through the roof with Sung-sun. Ichigo open the door pulling out Loly with him while Telsa step out slowly handing a gentle hand to help out Menoly out. Mila and Apacci came out somewhat unscratched .

"Come on people let get moving unless you're going to be slow about it and stay here." When everyone finish steeping out and heading inside with the paper n' Clogs gave them. They settle down with a few drinks in there hand seeing the other humans dancing around like they never knew about the winter war.

All of the sudden gas bombs where drops inside causing scream of people to fill the air as the people from the black van break in shooting at the air causing sparks of the lights to fly everywhere. One grab Loly and Tia by the neck holding a gun by their head making Ichigo and Stark grit their teeth. The mask the robbers wearing muffled there voice. "So it makes you angry I taken you girl…. Wait don't tell me you haven't got into this?" He said as both of them Cup their breast making them squirm and hold back the moans making Ichigo snap punching the one holding Loly in the face while having his head shot by the other causing him to fall to the ground life less leaving everyone shocked. They all saw the hero of the winter war die in front of them causing Zahkar to snap summoning his zanpakto which is a double bladed staff cutting the barrel of the other man gun off blocking the bullets of the others by spinning his weapons as Loly and Tia run behind them to the others.

**Ichigo inner world **

"What happen to me?"

"**What do you think king you just died "h**e made a pistol shape in his hand pretending to shoot himself in the head. Ichigo gritted his teeth and smash his fist into the ground making his hollow version stab him with his blade.

He looked at him coughing out blood. **"Think off this as a favor."** Everything for him black out as he came back to reality.

Black smoke filled the room turning whit as it surround Ichigo body sealing his head injury shut and forming his vasto lorde mask on his face with his zanpakto in it bankia form. "Tensa Zangestu" he said before he ran around the room giving fatal wounds to those who harm him and the others.

After everyone was dispose of into smaller bits of what use to be themselves he walk over to Loly his mask now on the backside of his head before he kiss her pulling away. "And it seals with a kiss my love I come back from death just to save you."

**Author note: My biggest deepest apologies for this being late and I think one of my poorest chapter for the ending of this arc. If you guys like it very much put it in the reviews and I make a the second arc. So right now I had finals which I finished and past. Okay now I have been literally arguing with myself if I should make a SoifonXIchigo or a TiaXIchigo but I going more with Soifon. So you can probably tell what the next one is going to be and again soory for the long delay I never forgot about this story.**


End file.
